Lean On Me
by JediRebelWriter
Summary: Kanan and Hera decide to go out on a Supply run. When everything doesn't go as planned how do the Rebels handle it? [DISCLAIMER] I do not own Star Wars Rebels.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New Story? New Story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I removed the blankets off my body, allowing a cold shiver to run down my spine as I stood up and prepared for the day. Hera and I were going to run an errand early this morning. We discussed how dangerously low our food supply was. Yesterday Ezra even pretended to not be hungry so that Sabine could eat. I thought it was sweet until he was too weak for Jedi training later that day.

We decided while the rest of the crew was asleep would be the best time to do it so we wouldn't have to worry about anything getting destroyed around here.

I exited my quarters to see the beautiful Twi'lek standing outside her door. We met each others gaze. She gave me a quick smile before we both headed down the hall and out the ramp. The wind was blowing slightly as we began to head towards town. It was a very peaceful morning so far and I intended to keep it that way.

Hera turned her head towards me letting another smile grow onto her face "Morning love."

I returned the smile "Morning Hera."

A breeze blew by us as she glared towards the sunrise "Wow.. Sure is beautiful today."

I playfully put my arm around her shoulder and turned on my classic charm "Yeah, True. But it's no where near as beautiful as you."

A growing redness appeared across her nose and cheeks. She looked over at me and let a small laugh escape her beautiful lips "You sure are a ladys man, huh?"

"Hera," I laughed a little in return "I am and always will be."

She gave me a slight bump causing me to stumble, but I quickly regained my balance. Turning to see Hera with her arms crossed "Don't be so cocky."

I felt a grin pulling at my lips "Being cocky is in my blood hun."

After a little while more of small talk we finally reached the Market square.

"Got your credits?" Hera asked

I gave a slight motion towards my left pocket stating that my credits were safley in there.

She nodded "Lets go then."

She handed me a list with half of the items we needed while she went out to buy the other half. In less then 20 minutes I heard my comm beeping.

"This is Spectre 1. What is it Spectre 2?"

"I have all of the supplies Spectre 1. Meet me at the randevu point when you're done."

"Copy that. Spectre 1 out." I hooked the comm back into my belt loop. I hurried to grab the last few items on my list.

_Energy Bars_

_Metallic Plates_

_Water_

The basics..

With suprisingly no problems at all I got the last items on my list and headed towards the randevu point, which in this case was an alley at the end of town.

A few minutes later I reached it and saw Hera standing there with several small sized boxes in her hands. "Kanan, there you are. Did you get all the supplies?"

"Yup. All the supplies are right here." I said glancing at my own stack of boxes.

"Good, the others are probably up now. So lets just try to get back as soon as possible." She smirked.

I nodded.

We both began to walk back out into the empty feilds of Lothal, towards the Ghost. It was quiet for a little but didn't take long for more small talk to occur.

"So, do you have any credits left over?" Hera asked

"Not very much," I held out the little arrangement of credits I had left in my pocket "You?"

She too pulled out her little amount of credits "Same here. I swear.. Prices are never gonna go down on Lothal."

I gazed at the Twi'lek playfully rolling my eyes "Tell me about it.."

I turned my concentration back towards where I was walking.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Suddenly I heard many things fall and hit the ground, one of them being Hera. I turned to see her twitching violently, her face frozen in terror. "HERA!" I yelled, kneeling down next to her. I quickly threw my boxes to the side "HERA!" I yelled once more. "Hera! I'm gonna take you back to the Ghost! You're going to be fine!"

Her eyes shut and she stopped twitching. She laid motionless on the ground. I felt a wave of panic flow over me as I picked up her lifeless body in my arms and began to run back to the ghost.

"Hold in there Hera. You're going to be ok. I promise." I whispered

* * *

**I'll update every 1-2 days! Promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept running, holding her tightly in my arms. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, that much I knew.

It didn't take too long before I saw a ship-like object start to appear in the distance. THE GHOST! I now ran faster and faster as it grew more and more into view. When I got close enough I noticed the small navy haired boy standing outside with a worried expression plastered onto his face. He hadn't even noticed me run up behind him. I held Hera closer now "EZRA!" I said, panting harshly.

He turned around to see me standing there "Kanan?" His face was full of confusion, but that confusion quickly turned to horror as he noticed the pale, unconsious Hera I was holding tightly in my embrace. "What happened to Hera?!"

"Ezra, go get the supplies we dropped back there, they should be RIGHT outside the market square!" I completely ignored his question. I didn't have time to answer it and sadly even if I did, I didn't know what happened to her either.

The boy paused for a minute and pointed towards Hera "But-" he started before I cut him off.

"No but's Ezra. GO!"

"Yes.. Master.." He replied unwillingly as he forced himself to turn around and began to run off.

I watched the youngest member of our crew run out into the feilds. When he was out of view I returned my full attention to Hera and raced her quickly into the Med-Bay. On my way I passed Sabine and Zeb who I payed little to no attention too. I placed Hera down on the bed and quickly grabbed a blanket, gently laying it over her immobile body. With a grunt, I reached towards one of our scanners, letting it run over top of her for a small while. I took a seat nearby our pilot, and sighed as I placed my hand on hers.

I heard the doors slide open behind me. I turned to see who it was, although I was pretty sure I already knew. Sure enough it was Zeb and Sabine.

Sabine raced over to me, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder "What's wrong with Hera?"

"I- I don't know.." I let another sigh escape my lips "The scans aren't showing that anything's wrong."

Zeb now began to enter the small room "Is she going to be alright?"He pointed towards Hera.

"I don't know." I repeated. "The scans show that she's fine but it's obvious that she's not. " I hesitantly took my hand off of hers.

"Maybe.." Sabine lifted the Blanket off "I should check for anything the scans didn't pick up."

"Ok.." The Lasat came closer towards us. A pale, scared look on his face.

Sabine slowly started to check Heras Lekku and face for anything.

_Nothing_

She then checked her wrists and hands.

_Nothing_

Then lastly she began to check her ankles and feet. "I found something but.. I'm not sure if it's what's causing the problem. I've never seen anything like it before." She paused "But then again, I'm not a doctor."

Sabine moved away and pointed at a large bite-like gash on Hera's left ankle.

"That doesn't look good.." Zeb said, taking a step back.

I began to examine it closer "Looks like she might need stitches, but for now I'm going to have to scan the bite."

I pulled the scanner over top of her ankle, feeling a wave of panic flow into my head as I noticed the dryed blood stained against her mint green skin.

The Mandalorian stayed back as Zeb managed to come closer, giving me a supportive pat on the back "Can we help with anything?" The Lasat asked.

I smiled at the two "Not right now guys."

They smiled back at me and slowly began to head back out into the Ghost. I could sense that everyone, especially Ezra, was on edge.

* * *

**I'm going to update every 1-2 days. Promise.**

**Leave your predictions below. I'd love to hear them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is mainly an Ezra x Kanan chapter. c; Oh, Yeah. Thank you guys for all of the nice reviews!**

* * *

I perceived the boys faint footsteps darting down the hall as his signature grew closer. As expected, It didn't take long before I heard the door behind me slide open once again. I managed to feel Ezra's presence full of exhaustion and frustration as he quickly ran over to Hera. He seemed to have not even noticed that I was sitting here which believe it or not wasn't unusual.

I let out an obnoxious cough that made him turn towards me. I glared at my padawan who was giving me a look that was a mix between worry and annoyance. "What." He said, crossing his arms.

I crossed my arms as well to mock the young teen "Did you get the supplies?"

He threw his arms down "They're in the kitchen." He stated, pointing in the direction of our make-do kitchen.

I rolled my eyes before returning them to the comatose Hera, shriveled up on the bed. What's worse is her expression had never changed. She still had that horrifyingly scared look plastered onto her face, which Ezra noticed all too much. "She's doing fine Ezra." I sighed.

"The cause of the bite?" He asked, peering at the machine running over Hera's ankle.

I sat there for a moment before I heard a beep come from the scan "I think we're about to find out."

He got closer towards me and machine now. "It says.." He tapped a part of the scans screen "She got bit by a Crystal Snake?"

My body untensed as I fell back into a relaxed poisition "Phew." I sighed, wiping off my forehead with the back of my hand. "That's good news."

Ezra cringed slightly "What's good news?"

"Crystal Snakes. I've encountered them before." I turned towards my Padawan "When I was about your age I had gotten bit by one on a mission. The good news is that although it is poisonous, the venom doesn't cause any harm." I had Ezras full attention now. This kid, believe it or not, absolutely loved to learn. "It does however cause the victim of the bite to fall unconsious for a few hours. Which is what i'm assuming happened to Hera."

Ezra sighed as he fell back into a chair he had pulled over when he entered. "So Hera's going to be alright then?"

"Yes Ezra. She's going to be perfectly fine." I smiled at the overly concerned teen.

"Ok.. good. And Kanan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could you tell me more about when you got bit by that snake?"

I felt a huge grin pulling at my lips. I'm not going to lie when I say that I did enjoy it when Ezra took an intrest in my stories. He loved to learn, I loved to teach. It was too perfect, right?

I bent forward and ruffled his hair "Sure thing kid."

I placed my hand in Heras once again, slowly rubbing my thumb over her hand. I never took my gaze off of Ezra though, who's face was still full of curiosity "So where do I begin?" I waited a second thinking over the question "Ah, I know. It was mid-spring and Master Billaba and I were assigned a mission from the council to go the moon Yavin 4 to break a conflict between our troops and natives of the moon. So, we took a squad and headed out towards the disturbed area only to find all of our troops unconsious, with no sign of any sepratist attack though. Curious, we decided to go ahead and search the premises. Me and my master side by side." I began to replay the long lost memory over in my mind "Commander Grey and his team behind us searching as well. It was completely dark except for the clone's gun lights and our lightsabers. And not to long after we began to search I felt something move right beside me, sinking it's teeth into my leg and before I even knew what was happening everything went black."

The young teen noticed the radiating smile that had appeared on my face. "And you were alright?"

I gave Ezra a playful glare "I'm here aren't I?"

There was a momentary pause "Do you.. miss her..?" He asked meakly, twidiling his thumbs.

I slowly looked towards Hera, gazing into her beautiful eyes "All the time Ezra.. More then you would even comprehend." I sighed "The important thing in it all though, is to not worry yourself over something that's already happened.. but rather what's to come."

With any notification I felt a smaller hand give me a reassuring pat on the back. I looked up to see Ezra leaning forward with an outstretched arm, and hand on my back.

"I agree.. Master."

* * *

**Ok so just in case you are wondering everything I said about the Crystal Snake it true. Including the fact that a Crystal Snake is a Star Wars Creature.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after our conversation, everything became mute. We had a nice bonding moment for the time but everyone was too on edge for us to genuinely be happy and want to start conversations. Our friend, The glorious spectre 2 was hurt and as much as I would have enjoyed sitting here and waiting for the venom to wear off, I just couldn't. It's like when you leave a pet alone in the house for a while. You know you're going to come home and they'll be just fine, but you always have an itching in the back of your mind telling you that something bad is going to happen. I knew Hera would be fine, and wake up soon, but my mind kept telling me otherwise.

_She might die.._

_What if she never wakes up?_

_How will the crew handle it?_

_How will EZRA handle it?_

_What would we do without her?_

My thoughts were usually always positive and optimistic but I loved Hera, she meant the world to me.. and I just wanted her to be ok.

All of my ideas fell into oblivion when I heard a rumble from the other side of the room. I rotated my head to see Ezra with his hands over his stomach. He looked over at me with a squeemish smile "Guess I'm hungry."

"I guess so." I said with a half-supressed snigger. "What do you say we go to the Kitchen and I'll whip us up something? Ok?"

Ezra smiled at the thought of food, which was another thing he was passionate about. I remember his fifth day on the ship, Hera made us all a hot dinner. Ezra never looked so happy in his life and devoured the whole bowl faster then we even thought possible. When he noticed we were all looking at him he explained he hadn't had an hot meal in 2 years to which we all acknowledged and ignored his abrupt eating for the rest of the dinner.

His electric blue eyes beaming with pangs of hunger "Sounds pretty good to me.." The young teen paused and turned to our unconsious friend "But are you sure she's not going to need us?"

I sighed, ruffling his hair "I'm sure."

Very quickly I saw Ezra run over to Hera, whispering something into her ear before returning to my side as we began to exit the Med-Bay.

On the other side of our door stood the two others, Sabine, and Zeb. They were obviously talking about something before I had opened the door.

Ezra, still holding his stomach, smiled sheepishly "Hey guys."

"Hey," She said for a quick second before immediatly directing her attention to me "How's she doing?"

I began to walk with the other 3 spectres towards the kitchen "She's doing fine. It was only a Crystal Snake bite, She should wake up perfectly fine in a few hours. Well almost perfectly fine, expect her to have a swollen ankle and walking problems." We entered the Kitchen now, I turned to see all three of them looking horrified at my previous statement. "Guys.. don't worry. Those effects only last anywhere from 1 - 7 days, after they pass she'll be as good as new."

They're faces all went back into a relaxed state as they sat at the table and I began to pull whatever food we had out of our cabinets. I pulled out a pot and turned on the stove, whilst throwing a few ingredients into it.

I was a little startled when I heard an obnoxious boast of laughter from the Lasat on the other side of the Kitchen. "Ey' Kanan," Zeb asked, smiling proudly "Is this really true? You were bit by the same snake before?"

I poured some water into the mixture and stirred it slightly. "As true as the day is long Zeb." I smiled towards the kid, who's eyes were wide and mouth basically watering at the scent of his future dinner.

Not to long after, my mixture was done cooking and I placed it into 4 bowls. "Come get em'!" I yelled.

Sabine casually walked over towards the counter, grabbing her bowl. Where as Zeb and Ezra ran towards it, purposefully bumping into each other the whole time. Lastly, I grabbed mine and headed towards the table. I grabbed a seat next to Ezra who was trying his hardest to eat his food properly.

"So Sabine.." I started because I had noticed how bored everyone looked "What've you been up to?"

"Well," She said rolling her eyes "I got up this morning. Saw Hera unconsious. And now i'm eating.."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I joked which got a small smile out of the color ridden girl.

Ezra finished his food with Zeb, Sabine, and I not far behind. We all put our dishes away and headed back into the hallways.

I began to ponder back to the time I was bit.. If I remember correctly my Master told me that after it had happened I was out for 2 hours. Before I could think anymore on the subject, I felt a flow of excessive panic coming from the Med-Bay.

Ezra stopped in his tracks, as did I. "You sense it too?" He asked

"Yeah.." I said, hesitantly turning towards the Med-Bay. The others had stopped as well, looking at me and Ezra curiously. I began to walk close to the door. "I'll be there in a minute guys, I'm gonna check on Hera."

Ezra paused "Can we come with you..?"

I turned and gave my padawan a quick glare stating a very simple 'Not-Right-Now.' The navy haired boy nodded in response and reluctantly began to head back in the direction we were headed followed by Sabine and Zeb.

When they were completely out of view, I opened the door and noticed something odd.. Hera had moved. She was moving her head around, but she wasn't consious..

I stood there puzzled for a moment before striding over to her. "Hera.." I said, shaking her shoulder. "Hera!" "Hera!" I tried again and again but it was inneffective. But then she froze in place, and her beautiful face slowly turned from petrified to happy.

She blinked slowly a few times "Ka.. Kan..an..?"

I let out a sigh of relief, resting down into my chair and placing my hand on hers. "I'm glad that you're ok."

Within seconds, A big grin appeared onto her face but it wasn't because of what I had said. More of what Ezra had said "He.. He called me.. Mom.."


	5. Chapter 5

**So if you haven't noticed I'm not updating as much but do not worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. I will finish it of course, I just have some uh.. Personal problems? Yeah, go with that. But anyway. Here's part 5, Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat up more straight now "He called you.. What?"

"He call.."She slowly started to pull herself up, before falling back down onto her back. A hiss of pain escaped her lips "Ah.. My ankle." Her hand stretched down to grasp her leg the best she could. "W-what happened to me?"

"Calm down Hera," I got up and stood right at her bedside "We were out getting supplies and you got bit by a Crystal Snake and went unconscious for a few hours. Nothing horrible, except for the fact that you're not aloud to walk for the next 4-5 days."

She smiled, untensing a bit "Oh.. That's quite alright." With that she turned over on her side, laying her head softly onto the pillows resting beneath her. "Where's the others?"

I returned the smile "Don't worry, I'll send them in soon."

I turned around and was about to leave to let her rest when I felt a soft hand tugging at my sleeve. "Yes?" I glanced at the Twi'lek over my shoulder.

She had her eyes locked onto mine for a minute "Don't send them in soon.. Send them in now."

I was about to argue before I remembered that arguing with Hera was pointless. She is the most sweet, caring, beautiful girl I've ever met.. but she's also the most Infallible person I've met. "Alright. Just promise you wont get out of bed?"

"Dear, there's no need to baby me. I know the protocol."

I nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed about overreacting. Especially since I had been through the same experience as her, but I was still concerned. Her grip left my arm, allowing me to walk out of the room.

As I walked down the hallway, my facial expression turned to something that was a mix between worried and happy. I was overly happy that Hera was awake and ok now, however I was worried for Ezra. The kid called her.. mom? I'm not saying I'm surprised. Hera is most defidentally a motherly figure, but the kid is so stubborn I don't think he would have said it. Maybe he thought Hera that was still out cold.. I sure did.

Without needing to say anything, I entered the Cockpit. Spectre 4, 5, and 6 all jumped up. "Is everything ok?" Sabine asked

"Why wouldn't it be?" I said, slightly staring at Ezra.

Sabine ruffled her hair a little "You're sweating pinballs."

I hadn't noticed it until now. I ran my sleeve across my forehead, wiping off some of the sweat. It was most likely because I was thinking so hard about Ezra. I tend to perspire a lot when I am deep in thought, which is what had happened in the hallway.

"Oh... I hadn't noticed." I gave a crooked smile to the others, which calmed them a bit. "Sabine and Zeb, Hera wants to see you guys first," I lied "Ezra, we need to talk."

Sabine gave Ezra a 'Ohh-you're-in-trouble' glance as her and Zeb exited the room.

Ezra plopped into a seat, kneading his fingers together. "So, What do you want to talk about?"

I took a seat next to his "Ezra.. did you say something to Hera?"

His face became twisted as he broke eye contact and looked outside at Lothal. "Nope."

"Ezra.." I said sadly "You can talk to us."

He pulled his knee up to his chest and rested his chin on it. "Talk about what? I didn't say anything to her.."

I sighed "Mom.."

He froze completely, slowly turning towards me. His eyebrow shot up "Excuse me?"

"You called her mom Ezra."

He pushed his knee off of the chair now, "How.. Did you know that?"

My brows furrowed "Hera knew, you did call her that didn't you?"

After a long moment of dead silence Ezra grunted in defeat, swiveling his chair in the other direction "What's it to you?"

I got up, surprisingly without him realizing it, and began moving towards him. I placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "It'll just be between You, Me and Hera. Ok?"

He looked up at me, his eyes were full of tears that were yet to fall. "You don't mind that I called her my mom?"

"Ezra.. Of course not. Neither is Hera. Knowing her she probably thinks it's sweet."

He smiled a little, shaking his misty eyes away "Speaking of Hera, can I go see her now?"

I messed his hair a bit before happily stating "Of course you can."

And with little hesitation he got up and bolted out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while, but I'm back with the final chapter of Lean On Me! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah! And then he-" Zeb started before getting cut off by the expected sound of an opening door in the back of the room.

The Twi'lek, who was listening intently to Zeb, jumped a bit at the sound but only smiled as she saw the youngest member of their crew happily move himself forwards to the wall closest to Zeb and Sabine.

His face completely flushed red with embarrasment, but a wide grin etched across the redness "Hey Ezra." She stated facetiously.

He leaned up against the wall, trying to act casual. "Hey Hera. How you holding up?" The teen responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

She sent him a radiating, but joking, smile "Actually, pretty good. Luckily nothing seems to be wrong except that I'm bedridden for the rest of the week." Hera sighed and gave a motion towards her ankles. "How have _you_ been?"

"I'll admit, I've been better." He sighed awkwardly. Then teen moved his hand away from his neck and back down to his side in one quick motion

The Lasat sitting a short distance from Ezra reached out and gave the kid a hard, brotherly punch on the shoulder. "What's wrong kid? Kanan yell at you again?" The overly sized man let out an obnoxious chuckle as he looked at Ezra in amusment.

"No!" He retorted before gently rubbing his newly forming bruised shoulder. "We were having a.." The boy paused and sent an unsure glance to Hera "conversation."

The colorful Mandalorian who was sitting by Zeb crossed her arms "Conversation, ey'?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Ezra replied irritably. He wasn't going to explain what the conversation was about, and he had a feeling that Hera wouldn't either. He trusted her like a mom... like his mom. It had been so long since he had a mother-like figure such as her.

"About..?" Sabine stated curiously.

"Jabba the Hut." Ezra replied shortly as, he too, crossed his arms.

The older teen just rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Hera, followed by Ezra and Zeb.

"So. You were saying?" The injured Twi'lek asked to Zeb.

The Lasat pondered for a minute before snapping his fingers and bluntly saying "Oh right, Kanan. He was acting so weird when you were down. The guy made _FOOD _Hera! Have you ever seen him make food before?!" Zeb blurted out the last line in amusment as laughter began to fill the room.

"No," Hera said as she stopped laughing for a minute to catch her breath "I... I don't believe I have."

"Figures." Sabine chimed in with a wave of her hand.

Ezra couldn't help but laugh with them. It may be about his Master, and it may be disrespectful, but it was hilarious! "Yeah, Sometimes Kanan can be-" The kid began, only to be cut off by a deeper voice.

"I can be what?" I replied half serious, and half joking.

"Oh... Hey Kanan." Ezra began awkwardly "Just saying how you can be intresting at times." The kid smiled confidentially, but it was obvious he knew the fact that I wasn't buying it.

I released a loud and drawn out sigh and replied with a simple "Yeah... sure you were kid." Knowing full well that I didn't want him to finish whatever his previous statement was going to be.

I didn't have to think twice before my legs were moving in rhythm towards the cot with Hera. "How you feeling?"

She sent me a ardent stare as she sat up a bit more and kissed me on the cheek. She took a deep breath and moved my head down to her shoulder before whispering in my ear "Fine love. Just fine."

* * *

**Short and Sweet. Just how I like it.**

**Unless it's long and sweet, then I like it too c:**

**I wanted this story to end on some Kanera, and it did. So therefore my mission is complete.**

**Don't forget I have a story out right now called Of Slave Ezra! Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**May The Force Be With You**

**~JediRebelWriter**


End file.
